


Flights of Fancy

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Felching, Fellatio, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki has bought some new toys that he wants to try out.  Iruka is game.  The cells below T&I ensure that they have all the privacy they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancy

Title: Flights of Fancy  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Pairing: Ibiki x Iruka  
Ratingh: Very NC17  
Kinks: Fantasy play, Felching, Fellatio, Flagellation

.........................................................................................  
Ibiki watched impassively as Iruka, who was currently spreadeagled between the uprights of the new whipping frame, tugged at his restraints, testing out their strength. They were deep underground in the T&I administration complex, playing with Ibiki’s latest toys. He had really gone all out this time, purchasing anything that caught his eye. Iruka was currently bedecked with several of the smaller items; a sensory deprivation hood, tiny nipple clamps, an incredibly complicated series of interlinked rings around his cock and balls, and there was an egg-shaped vibrator lodged deep inside his ass.

Lust coursed through Ibiki’s veins as he inspected his selection of brand spanking new whips and crops. He ran his fingertips lightly over their handles, revelling in the different textures; leather, cord, wood, and cold hard steel. Their lengths and tips were just as varied and Ibiki could barely wait to try them out. He selected and gently picked up a short, boiled leather crop. It whistled delightfully as he slashed it through the air. He smiled as he stepped up to the frame that held Iruka so securely within its grasp; he gathered his chakra and manipulated the frames’ settings to suit his purposes. 

Iruka felt his heart begin to pound as he felt the frame that he was secured within start to move. He had been spreadeagled upright but now he was slowly being bent in half, a thin padded support bar coming up under his belly to hold him in the desired position. He shifted as much as he was able to; testing to see if the change in position had altered how much freedom of movement he had. It hadn’t. He braced himself for the first strike, not knowing where or how Ibiki would strike or what he would use. The anticipation was exquisite, the expectation of agony fuelling his raging desire.

The first crack made Iruka jerk in shocked delight. The pain spread outwards from his lower back, washing through his body and making him pant. Each subsequent strike added to both his agony and his lust. Knowing that Ibiki liked to hear his victims screams of agony, he opened his throat and let his anguish pour forth, interspersed with pleas for Ibiki to hit harder and strike faster. Just as the pain began to overwhelm the lust, the little egg lodged in his ass sprang to life. Ibiki was a master of his craft and Iruka sobbed, begged, and writhed in his grasp.

A drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip of Ibiki’s exposed cock before slowly dribbling down towards his balls as he watched his lover. Iruka’s skin was criss-crossed with raised red welts, from his calves all the way up to his neck and down his arms; his cock was nearly purple and so hard that it was straining against the restrictive rings. As far as Ibiki was concerned he’d never seen Iruka look as attractive as he did right now. Knowing that the sensei was his to do with as he pleased, and that the man would enjoy every moment of it, nearly caused him to boil over.

The snap of the cock-ring closing around Ibiki’s dick was lost on Iruka, whose ears were completely covered by his hood. He gave himself a few test strokes before he moved around to the bound mans’ head. Roughly, he reached down and grasped the stubbled chin, forcing his thumb into the panting mouth. He channelled just enough chakra to reposition the frame so that he wouldn’t put any undue strain on either of them. Then he spread his hand over the leather hood to hold his victim in place and began to thrust into the warm dampness, switching off the vibrator as he did so.

Iruka coughed and gagged around the hardness being thrust repeated down his throat, gasping for breath whenever it retreated. His nose was blocked by the hood, but he found that he rather liked the sensation of nearly choking. He trusted Ibiki not to kill him. The feel of something hard against his bruised lips startled him even as he mentally preened. His lover was wearing a cock ring. That meant that he was worried that he’d blow his load by doing this, that he was worried that Iruka was too good at this. Internally smirking, he attempted to use his tongue as much as he could.

Abruptly, the hardness was gone from his mouth and he strained to sense what Ibiki was doing. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t smell and couldn’t sense any chakra. Suddenly, shockingly, the egg was pulled from his ass and something small began to thrust in and out. Just as Iruka decided that the something small must be his lovers’ finger it disappeared and something much larger took its place. He screamed and begged Ibiki to stop, but the hardness continued to plough its way in. Finally the other man hilted and Iruka forgot to keep crying as he felt the hardness of the cock-ring rest against his anus.

Ibiki nearly laughed when Iruka abruptly fell silent as he finished forcing his way in. Obviously the other man had felt the ring around his arousal. He wondered what Iruka thought about him using it. Judging by the way he was attempting to draw even more of Ibiki into himself, it was clearly something good. He withdrew completely from Iruka’s body, watching as his ass gaped and twitched before thrusting himself in to the hilt again. It was almost as tight as it had been the first time. It was so good that he did it again, and again until pleas and begs fell from Iruka’s still swollen lips.

He thrust as violently as he was able, making the whole frame sway with the force of his actions. Iruka was writhing and clenching under him and he seemed to have forgotten to either beg or scream and was now grunting loudly in time to each thrust, Ibiki’s own grunts entwined with those of his lover, an erotic symphony. Desperate for release, Ibiki reached down and undid the clasp of his restraining ring. With a final thrust he roared out his completion, shooting deep into his lovers’ ass with an intensity that was almost frightening. He could hear Iruka moaning underneath him, clearly hoping for his own release.

Iruka writhed, whimpering, speared on his lover’s ejaculating cock, feeling each spurt impact with his intestines, burning him from within. Ibiki’s fingers were still gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, the skin of his ass stung where the other had thrust against him and his own dick was aching with suppressed lust. When the cage was finally released he was probably going to pass out from the sheer relief. He shuddered as he felt his lover begin to withdraw and found himself unconsciously tensing his muscles, wanting the intruder to stay.

There was an aching emptiness in his ass when Ibiki slipped free, a looseness that ensured that Iruka’s entire attention was focused on his rear. He knew that his lover had a fascination with watching his own cum dribbled out and he tried his hardest to keep it all inside himself for as long as possible. His paddled butt cheeks were gently stroked, and he could feel Ibiki’s breath on his balls as his lover waited expectantly. It made him determined to hold on for as long as he possibly could. Ibiki’s soft chuckle sent goose-pimples racing up and down his spine, and then he felt chapped lips surround his clenched hole.

Ibiki sucked gently at Iruka’s hole. His lover was holding out on him, refusing to let him enjoy his favourite kink, watching his own essence dribble out from a plundered ass. He hadn’t ever tried this before, but really it wasn’t that much different to when he rimmed his lover. He thrust his tongue in as far as he could, to try to taste himself in the musky depths. Finding nothing, he sucked a little harder, curling his tongue to create a larger opening for the air to pass through. Finally, a sour, viscous fluid met the tip of his probing tongue and he sucked harder, wanting as much as possible.

After using his tongue like a little scoop, he swallowed his reward, before withdrawing to watch the remainder collect at the swollen rim and begin to trickle downwards towards a pair of tightly drawn up and heavily constrained balls. Deliberately, he began to smear the trickle around the rings, paying particular attention to the areas where the flesh bulged out. Iruka panted and begged above him, so desperate for release that he was almost incoherent. Ibiki leant forward and licked at the heated metal and Iruka howled and tried to thrust his hips.

Iruka squirmed under Ibiki’s tongue, the man was going to kill him with thwarted lust, he was sure that if he didn’t cum soon then his balls were going to explode. He moaned and begged and pleaded for release, promising anything and everything to his lover. He vaguely recognised that he had lost his round of their ‘interrogation’ training, but the need for release eclipsed everything else in his mind. Fingers fiddling with his ring had him holding his breath in anticipation, when he nearly fainted from lack of oxygen he was sure that his lover must be smirking at him. Just as he finally let out his held breath, Ibiki undid the ring.

Iruka felt his whole body tense up like a taught bow-string, with his aching cock as the arrow. He could feel the coil of his desire snapping forward and he bared his teeth in a grimace of pained pleasure as it ripped its way free of his body. His mind was completely blank as his orgasm peaked, a pure experience with no other sensory input. Ibiki was truly a master of his craft. Iruka slumped in his frame; he didn’t think that his legs were going to support him anytime soon, in fact his whole body felt like jelly. He was vaguely aware of the frame moving back to its original position, and of Ibiki reaching up to remove his hood when consciousness slipped through his fingers and darkness claimed him.


End file.
